Rider (Quetzalcoatl)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant who can be summoned by the Master of Chaldea. She appears as both an antagonist and later an ally in the Babylonia Singularity and serves a critical role during Ishtar's Dead Heat Summer Race. Rider's True Name is Quetzalcoatl, one of the supreme existences in the Aztec mythology and the Aztec god of life, harvest, civilization, culture, wind and rain, some legends also tell of her having ruled over the Sun. She was once regarded as the same good God as Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, the embodiment of the Morning Star and the Mayan God Kukulkan, who brought prosperity to the people by bestowing them with great knowledge, while loving everybody. But that brought the resentment of the god Tezcatlipoca, and in the end, she was defeated and destroyed by him, leaving only a Prophecy behind of her return. It is said that she took off to Venus after her body was destroyed. Although originally a Male Deity, he has instead materialized as a female, which is said to be due to Quetzalcoatl having a female vessel in the past or the possibility of Quetzalcoatl having gotten attached to the image of Venus (Aphrodite). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A. At least 7-A with Quetzalcoatl, higher with Xiuhcoatl. Unknown with Piedra del Sol | 5-A, 4-C with Piedra del Sol | At least 4-C, possibly higher Name: Rider, Quetzalcoatl Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female, Male in her True Form Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-Class Servant, Divine Spirit. God of Culture, Wind, Rain, Civilization, Harvest and the Sun. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Master Swordswoman and Shield Wielder, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can use essentially any skill with high proficiency, Summoning (Can summon a Phantasmal Beast named after her that can fly and create massive thunderstorms), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Power Nullification with Xiuhcoatl (The flames generated by this Noble Phantasm prevents the target(s) from releasing their own Noble Phantasms or trump cards before throwing them into the air with a tornado and pile-driving them back to the ground), Intangibility and Invisibility (Can enter Spirit Form), Resistance to Magic and magical abilities such as Spatial Manipulation, Petrification, Mind Manipulation. Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Her Goddess Divine Core skill preserves the "absoluteness" of her mind and body), Reality Warping through her Authority (Allows for Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and other abilities), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Immunity to Conventional Weaponry, Becomes more powerful when facing foes with Divine or Monstrous natures, allowing her to easily disrupt Ishtar's ritual and destroy the latter's recreated Gugalanna | All previous abilities, along with Invulnerability in her True Form and during the Babylonia Singularity (Her God Form is considered the the exemplar of goodness, making her conceptually superior to those with Good alignment, rendering their attacks incapable of hurting her). Attack Potency: Mountain level (Is noted to be a particularly powerful Servant, and should be comparable to Saber). At least Mountain level with Quetzalcoatl (As a Divine Beast it should be comparable to Ozymandias’ Sphinxes), higher with Xiuhcotl (Is officially classified as an A-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, putting it well above Noble Phantasms of average power like Archer's broken phantasms. Destroyed Ishtar's new Gugalanna). Unknown with Piedra del Sol | Large Planet level (Stated be able to wrestle nearly any Divinity or Monster into submission, including the likes of Divine Weapons like Enkidu, Her Authority as a Venusian Goddess is powerful enough to nullify that of Ishtar's after the latter was summoned as a Pseudo-Servant, posed a enormous threat to Gilgamesh at his peak), Star level with Piedra del Sol (Utilizes a portion of her Sun God Authority) | At least Star level, possibly higher (As an Avatar of the Sun and a Divine Spirit of great class, Quetzalcoatl is potentially as powerful as other major Divine Spirits like Amaterasu and her authority is on par with Ishtar's) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to most other Servants) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Kingu, who was using Enkidu's original body as well as posing a serious threat to Gilgamesh when he was alive) | Massively FTL+ (Should be far superior to his bunrei counterpart), possibly higher (High-Class Divine Spirits are unaffected by and exist outside of the flow of time) Lifting Strength: Class T (Utilized Xiuhcoatl to piledrive Gugalanna, which was at least as large as a mountain) Striking Strength: Mountain Class, higher with Xiuhcoatl| Large Planet Class | At least Star Class, possibly higher Durability: Mountain level | Large Planet level | At least Star level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with her macuahaitl, Several kilometers with Xiuhcoatl and Quetzalcoatl's weather manipulation. At least Planetary with Piedra del Sol and other Authorities. Standard Equipment: Her macuahaitl, and a shield Intelligence: As the Aztec god of life, harvest, civilization, culture, wind, rain and the morning sun, Quetzalcoatl is incredibly wise, having gifted the Aztecs with great knowledge and brought prosperity to their empire during her reign. As a god of war-like people, she is also a incredibly gifted warrior, having battled her arch enemy, the god, Tezcatlipoca numerous times. She possesses great skill in the use of the macuahaitl and shield in combat, and she is also an expert in hand to hand combat and lucha libre wrestling, boasting that she is able to wrestle any deity or monster into submission. However, her Lucha obsession is a double-edged sword in that it can be used to manipulate her and possibly sway her to her foes' side if she is sufficiently impressed by their passion and skill in Lucha. Weaknesses: Using Piedra del Sol is incredibly mana intensive and thus exhausting for Quetzalcoatl, potentially killing her if she's already heavily weakened. She's obsessed with Lucha Libre and thus will attempt to avoid using her signature headlocking techniques in favor of Lucha's acrobatics. Can be swayed by performing incredibly impressive Lucha Libre maneuvers in her presence. Cannot use her Authority in her Servant form without harming and straining herself. | None notable in her True Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a God, Quetzalcoatl possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, creating and manipulating the concepts needed for civilizations, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, create concepts for civilization and build kingdoms. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Quetzalcoatl cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. Noble Phantasms Xiuhcoatl FGO.gif|Xihucoatl Piedra_Del_Sol.png|Piedra Del Sol Xiuhcoatl: O Flame, Burn the Gods Themselves: The second coming of the flames Quetzalcoatl used to burn down her temple to keep its priceless artifacts out of the hands of the evil god Tezcatlipoca. The flames envelop the surroundings, and enemies caught in them are temporarily prevented from invoking the True Name release of their Noble Phantasms. However, Quetzalcoatl's newfound love of Lucha Libre has converted it into a flaming high-flying wrestling manuever, where she spins the target in the air with a tornado before pile-driving them into the ground. Alternatively she she might kick her opponent as opposed to pile-driving them into the ground, with force compared to a powerful meteor strike. Quetzalcoatl: Winged Serpent: The Noble Phantasm that qualifies Quetzalcoatl for the Rider class, she summons a Phantasmal Beast resembling the Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur that approaches the level of Divine Beasts like Ozymandias' Sphinxes. The largest flying animal of all time, Quetzalcoatl rides it as a mount in and out of combat, as an enabler for her wrestling moves, and for additional assistance during combat. Through Quetzalcoatl's own Authority, it is able to bring about massive downpours and thunderstorms at will. Piedra Del Sol: The Sun Stone: Quetzalcoatl's trump card, the Sun Stone of the Aztec Calendar, which is said to show the World's past and present. When activated it functions as a gate that drags out a portion of Quetzalcoatl’s Authority as a Sun God, allowing her to eradicate her foes with scorching heat and powerful solar winds that rampages over a large area. When used by Quetzalcoatl at half her strength and divinity it was able to evaporate the Chaos Tide generated by Tiamat. This Noble Phantasm is also powerful enough to instantly vaporize Uruk if directed against it even when used in her heavily weakened state. However, this incredible power makes this Noble Phantasm incredibly mana intensive and will leave Quetzalcoatl on the verge of death if used carelessly. Class Skills Riding: A skill that denotes one's ability to ride mounts, whether they be traditional mounts like horses, fantastical mounts like Phantasmal Beasts, or modern vehicles like cars. Due to her EX-Rank Riding, she is capable of riding virtually any kind of mount with incredible speed and dexterity, including Divine Beasts. Due to being a Dragon God she is also capable of riding the Dragons. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Quetzalcoatl boasts a stellar A-Rank in this ability, nullifying virtually any magecraft known to the modern age, with only extremely powerful spells from the Age of Gods being powerful enough to affect her. Goddess' Divine Core: A skill that denotes Quetzalcoatl as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a pure bunrei of the God Quetzalcoatl she is given an EX-rank in this skill. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. As the fanatically worshipped god of the Aztecs, that watched over them and ruled countries in different vessels, Quetzalcoatl boasts an A+ Rank in this skill. With her high rank she is so popular that it is almost a curse, allowing her to subtly manipulate the minds of others through her sheer charisma. Lucha Libre: A skill reflecting her newest passion. Through sheer dedication and diligence, Quetzalcoatl became a master of Lucha Libre in the blink of an eye, confounding her foes with her tremendous acrobatic skill while overwhelming them with rapid and powerful holds along with her existing martial skill as a goddess of a war-like people. Wisdom of the Good God: A skill that was originally, a kind of Authority, but due to her status as a bunrei has deteriorated into a skill. It represents the wisdom of having taught many people. It allows Quetzalcoatl to use nearly any other skill, save for skills unique to other heroes (i.e. Gawain's Numeral of the Saint, with high proficiency, on top of allowing her to give these skills to other Servants. Depending on the amount of magical energy she has, she can even give them to other beings besides Servants. Key: Servant | Babylonia Chapter | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Weather Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier